


Марди-Гра

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый Орлеан, фальшивые галлеоны, разноцветные бусы, абсент, марихуана — и никаких поцелуев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марди-Гра

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, отсутствие обоснуя, много мата. И все кинки автора в одном флаконе.  
> Курсивом - цитаты из разных источников.

**Sky upon the wall**

 

— Готов?  
Я решительно киваю, ни секунды не медля.  
— Давай, — хорёк спокойно протягивает мне стакан и сигарету.  
Стакан наполовину полон (или наполовину пуст, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть), и сигарета вовсе не сигарета, а самый настоящий косяк, заботливо скрученный руками самого Драко Малфоя. У него крупные кисти и узловатые пальцы.  
И совершенно блядские глаза.   
Я смотрю в них, не отрываясь, и изо всех сил пытаюсь убедить себя в том, что сижу на холодном полу в этой крохотной грязной квартире вовсе не потому, что сошёл с ума.  
Я не мог сойти с ума. С национальными героями такого не происходит. В остальном, с ними может произойти всё что угодно, начиная со славной победы над Воландемортом и заканчивая бесславным превышением полномочий во время очередного допроса очередного пойманного Пожирателя Смерти. Национальный герой вполне может шибануть в мерзкого ублюдка парой-другой Круциатусов и вполне может получить в итоге пренеприятнейший разговор с господином Министром. И после этого — самоустраниться на пару мучительных лет, отправившись в свободное плавание, заменённое для широкой общественности эвфемизмом «небольшой отпуск».  
Национальный герой с чистой совестью может проводить свой небольшой отпуск в Новом Орлеане, ведь так?  
С тем, с кем ему заблагорассудится, правда?  
— Поттер, — голос у Малфоя недовольный и хриплый.  
И тоже до одури блядский.  
Я беру у бледноглазой немочи сотню лет немытый стакан, в котором плещется коричневато-зелёная жидкость с полыневым запахом, и с опаской заглядываю внутрь.  
— Поттер, — цедит он сквозь зубы, — на это не надо смотреть, это не надо нюхать, это надо пить. Всё запомнил?  
— Чего тут запоминать? Затяжка, глоток, затяжка, глоток, выдох, — браво рапортую я, чуть пожимая плечами.  
Ничего сложного. Кажется, он назвал это «голландским методом». А перед этим хвастался, что траву привёз из Амстердама. Мне, в принципе, всё равно: в Амстердаме я никогда не бывал, траву никогда не курил, абсент из грязных стаканов не пил, не из грязных тоже не пил, и так близко с Малфоем тоже вроде бы никогда не сидел.  
— Давай уже, — он быстро затягивается и пихает косяк прямо мне в рот.  
Задерживает дыхание. Ждёт. Не собирается выдыхать, пока я не сделаю то, что — в данном случае — должен.  
Затяжка.   
Язык обжигает огнём.  
Глоток.  
Нёбо обжигает полынью.  
Затяжка.  
Горло обжигает огнём.  
Глоток.  
Пищевод обжигает полынью.  
Выдох.  
Кажется, меня подожгли изнутри.  
— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, Поттер, — он ухмыляется, забирая обратно и стакан, и косяк, и проделывает то же самое, что и я.  
А я даже ничего не могу ответить, потому что собираюсь взять и умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Я весь обугленный изнутри — или что-то вроде того.  
— Ещё давай, — абсент и марихуана снова оказываются у меня в руках.  
Голландский, мать его, метод.  
После пятого круга я вообще уже ничего не соображаю. А Малфой умудряется влечивать, что этот абсент — самый что ни на есть настоящий, что достать его стоило бешеных денег, что в нём столько полыни, что Тёмный Лорд сдох бы от одного запаха, а та_самая_трава_из_Амстердама — едва ли не самый мягкий вариант из всех существующих. Он говорит даже название сорта, но я тут же забываю мудрёное слово.  
Мягкая травка, как же.  
Такая мягкая, что просто некуда деться: перед глазами всё плывёт, свет — единственное окно заклеено чёрным мусорным пакетом! — ослепляет, а Малфой…   
За семь лет, прошедшие после войны, он изменился так сильно, что я не узнал бы его, случайно столкнувшись на улице. Собственно, я и не узнал… Зато узнал он. Толкнув плечом, в привычной манере сощурился и выплюнул своё коронное:  
— Поттер, — получилось даже не удивлённо.  
— Малфой? — я по привычке схватился за палочку.  
Этот жест, конечно, не остался им незамеченным. Холодные пальцы успели перехватить меня за запястье раньше, чем я вообще смог увидеть или почувствовать движение его тощей руки.   
— Какого хрена? — прошипел он мне в самое ухо. — Здесь, блять, полным полно магглов.  
Сказать, что ситуация меня ошеломила, значит, ничего не сказать.  
Во-первых, я был в Новом Орлеане. Я собирался увидеть Марди-Гра, о котором столько слышал от своих друзей, коллег и случайных партнёров. Да, если раньше весь мир был уверен в том, что я одержу над Воландемортом победу, то сейчас — в том, что я проживу жизнь зря, если не посмотрю этот очешуительный карнавал.   
Во-вторых, в Новом Орлеане был Малфой. Малфой, оставшийся решением Визенгамота при деньгах, но без магии. Малфой, блин, как он потом сказал, жил в этом мордредовом Новом Орлеане вот уже добрых четыре года — и никуда не собирался переезжать. Даже на время. Я просил. Очень просил. Ему было похуй. Он тоже хотел посмотреть Марди-Гра. И никого не волновало, что он этот карнавал уже видел.  
В-третьих, его дыхание запускало по телу целые миллионы мурашек, а от ледяных пальцев почему-то становилось тепло.   
С первым и вторым я предпочёл примириться, насчёт третьего решил пока что не думать.  
Насчёт «не думать» я очевидно поспешил, потому что когда белобрысая дрянь предложила заглянуть к нему в гости, я без тени сомнения последовал за ним. Чуть ли не вприпрыжку. О Мерлин.   
Мне до сих пор хочется верить, что я так поступил не потому, что у меня не было секса полтора месяца, а Малфой выглядел как человек, который даст без единого поцелуя.  
Этот урод отрастил волосы до плеч и выкрасил три пряди. В золотистый, зелёный и красный.  
И, кстати, он совсем не урод.  
— Ты меня слышишь или спишь уже? — хорёк машет рукой у меня перед глазами.  
Я говорил, нет? Совершенно блядские руки. Ухоженные ногти, длинные пальцы с утолщениями суставов, синие нити вен, просвечивающих сквозь тонкую кожу. На левом предплечье — Чёрная Метка. Татуировка, которую этот непроходимый дебил сделал недавно в салоне у магглов. Его, блин, замучила ностальгия по, блин, прекрасному! Настоящая Метка-то исчезла сразу же после смерти Воландеморта, оставив блондинку без изящного рисунка на теле.  
Я, конечно, уверен, что белобрысая сволочь выдала очередную байку из своего — по глазам видно — богатого арсенала, но мне, в принципе, пофигу. Лишь бы сидел рядом и продолжал упираться острой коленкой мне в ногу.  
Я себя поздравляю: такой вот мелочи оказывается достаточного для каменного стояка.  
Не удивлюсь, если Малфой это понимает.  
— Ч-чего ты так на меня смотришь? — язык у меня заплетается так, как будто бы я вообще разговаривать не умею. — Трахнешь сейчас, что ли?  
Лучше бы и правда не умел разговаривать. Хотя против траха вообще ничего не имею. С поправкой на то, что я буду сверху.  
— Размечтался, — он ржёт, запрокидывая голову и открывая взгляду белое горло и моментально разметавшиеся мягкие волосы; так и хочется запустить в них пальцы, намотать на кулак разноцветные пряди и уебать. По губам. Поцелуем. — Оставь это для других сумасшедших.  
— Я верю в твою ложь.  
— Ты несёшь ерунду. А у нас ещё полбутылки осталось, будешь? — он разглядывает бутыль на просвет, но это тупая идея, потому что в его квартире довольно темно. — В принципе, тут, позади меня, целый рай… — чуть выгнувшись, кивает головой в озвученном направлении.  
О том, что надо посмотреть туда, куда он показывал, я вспоминаю только тогда, когда в горле пересыхает. То есть практически через пару секунд, потому что на самом деле в горле пересыхает сразу же, стоит только Малфою сделать что-нибудь… блядское.  
За его спиной, в общем, притаилась целая батарея бутылок. Много пустых, но и полных тоже до кучи. Этикетки отсюда не разглядеть: с одной стороны, из-за моего фигового зрения, с другой — из-за того, что я снова перевожу взгляд на хорька. Он одаряет меня ответным взглядом, пьяным, укуренным, и при этом — абсолютно непроницаемым. Кажется, что этот взгляд меня как ножом разрезает. Кажется, что я скоро буду весь окровавлен.  
Дурацкая, блин, у этого придурка трава.   
Какой придурок — такая и трава.  
— О Моргана, — выдыхаю сквозь зубы, когда понимаю, что меня не слушаются ни руки, ни ноги.  
— Ты же вроде крещёный, — лениво роняет Малфой.   
И сам тут же роняется. На пол. Мягко, по-кошачьи. Ёрзает лопатками по замызганному линолеуму, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
Лично мне давно уже неудобно настолько, что даже дышать тяжело.  
— И что?  
— Лучше бы этому, — секундная пауза, — Иисусу молился, а не к Моргане взывал.  
— Иди к дементору, Малфой. Я в бога не верю.  
Он пожимает плечами:  
— А что ты будешь делать, когда умрёшь, Поттер?  
— Блять, Малфой.   
— Я не блядь.  
— Я и не говорил.  
— Так что?  
— Ну, буду мёртвым. Как тебе такой вариант?  
— Плохо. Тебя похоронят или сожгут?  
Я задумываюсь не на шутку — и никак не могу сделать выбор. Смотрю на него — похоже, щенячьими глазами, и Малфой великодушно решает за меня:  
— Сожгут. Ты сгоришь, а я съем твой пепел, — и это ни хрена не вопрос, это совершенно точно грёбаное уверенное утверждение.  
— Замётано, — можно подумать, у меня есть варианты.  
Можно подумать, я в состоянии что-то внятное подумать.  
— Знаешь, — бледноглазый не-блядь продолжает свой невразумительный трёп, — Нам, пожалуй, надо проветриться. Там, за стеной — настоящее небо! — с завидной легкостью он собирает самого себя с пола и поднимается на ноги.  
Я повторил бы его маневр, но не чувствую ног.  
Он протягивает мне руку, чтобы помочь.  
Я принял бы её, несмотря на откровенное дежавю, но не чувствую рук.  
Красная прядь падает Малфою на глаза, когда он склоняется ко мне, чтобы попытаться поднять меня самостоятельно. Куда там утончённым слизеринским хорькам — я кулём вываливаюсь из его недообъятий, увлекая его за собой.   
Он сам напросился.

 

**This is only a game**

 

За стенами его обшарпанного жилища нет никакого неба. То есть, где-то оно есть, подразумевается по умолчанию, расстилается акварельной синевой на заднем плане, чувствуется интуитивно, но вот так, чтобы можно было ощутить, потрогать руками — его нет. А мне отчего-то кажется, что именно о таком небе говорил Малфой, когда предлагал убираться прочь из квартиры.  
Пять минут назад он очень по-слизерински меня отшил. Приподнялся на руках и крайне отъехавшим, но при этом твёрдым и уверенным голосом, выдал:  
— Никаких поцелуев.  
Мне положено никогда не сдаваться, но ни один человек на свете под абсентом и самой_мягкой_марихуаной не будет вести себя как положено. Так что я послушно ответил:  
— Как скажешь.  
— Хороший мальчик, — Малфой кивнул и, устроив мою руку у себя на плече, с видимым усилием сумел меня поднять.  
Впрочем, пьяному — море по колено, так что, может быть, никакого видимого усилия и не было. Зато точно было обжигающее прикосновение и ледяные пальцы, пробравшиеся мне под рубашку. По-блядски пробравшиеся мне под рубашку.  
А теперь мы стоим рядом и ищем небо укуренными глазами.  
Неба не видно, потому что повсюду — люди. Людилюдилюди. Бесконечные толпы людей. Всё они в разноцветных костюмах, один откровенней другого. Как будто нет никаких грёбаных правил, никаких грёбаных норм и приличий. Как будто никого не волнуют ни мнение других, ни собственный возраст, ни неуместность выставления напоказ обвисших морщинистых сисек… Женщин за пятьдесят с таким декольте вообще нужно сажать в Азкабан и ни под каким предлогом оттуда не выпускать, иначе они одним своим видом испортят всю жизнь окружающим.  
Окружающие здесь — сплошные полураздетые тела.   
— Симфония голых тел, — шепчу я на ухо Малфою, даже не пытаясь прихватить белую мочку губами.  
— С хрена ли ты такой поэтичный? — не двигаясь, спрашивает хорёк.  
Чтобы услышать друг друга, нам приходится говорить достаточно громко: тут и там раздаются крики и визги, громыхают хлопушки, дробью рассыпается звук упавших на мостовую бусин. Именно этот звук я слышу сейчас отчётливее всего.  
Интересно, каким я вспомню сегодняшний день, когда меня отпустит?  
Интересно, когда меня отпустит?  
Интересно, отпустит?  
Я молчу. Мы оглядываемся по сторонам. Мир слегка пошатывается и ощутимо дрожит, расплывается в разноцветные пятна. Я уже знаю, что Марди-Гра для меня — это зелёный и фиолетовый, именно такого цвета бусы я хватаю с лотка уличного торговца. Хорёк мучительно медленно копается в содержимом переносной витрины, и, когда он извлекает из груды пластмассовых побрякушек нитку красно-жёлто-зелёных бусин, я вижу его улыбку — шальную, дикую, искреннюю.  
Разумеется, блядскую.  
От этой улыбки мои пропитанные парами абсента мысли становятся внезапно тяжёлыми и гулко ухают с неизвестных высот куда-то поближе к земле, концентрируясь внизу живота. Там горячо и тяжело ноет, и джинсы, которые и раньше-то были не слишком свободными, становятся окончательно тесными.  
Я пытаюсь успокоиться, но не получается: здесь сам воздух пропитан похотью и возбуждением. Запах индийских пряностей, полыни, пота, алкоголя, распадающихся на отдельные ноты духов, сигаретного дыма и всего остального, чем только может пахнуть толпа… Не самый приятный аромат, но даже ты не морщишь свой охренительно аристократический нос, потому что понимаешь: всё так, как должно быть.  
Cотни людей, теснота, карнавальные костюмы… Мы, как два идиота, оба в джинсах и мятых рубашках, выглядим неуместно среди восточных красавиц, русалок, эльфов, гоблинов… Под разодетыми в пух и прах образами — просто «обычные» люди и просто дешёвые шлюхи… Сегодня никакой разницы нет.  
Люди прижаты друг к другу. Люди хреначат дешёвое пойло прямо из горлышек стеклянных бутылок и целуются направо и налево — причём, я совсем не уверен, что со своими хотя бы знакомыми.  
— Это просто игра, — орёт мне на ухо слизеринская язва. — Они вьёбывают на грёбаных работах грёбаных двадцать четыре часа в сутки каждый грёбаный год, а сейчас просто получают кайф, какой только могут!  
И, в отличие от меня, Малфой без каких бы то ни было, блять, колебаний позволяет себе мазнуть губами по моей шее.  
— А ты? — я тоже пытаюсь перекричать народ и зазвучавшую где-то вдалеке музыку.  
— Неправильно спрашиваешь.  
— А как надо?  
— Как надо? Задай мне вопрос, на который не нужно ответа! — Малфой снова запрокидывает голову, заходясь неудержимым смехом, гортанным и низким, и на этот раз у меня не выходит сдержаться.  
А нехуй было меня провоцировать.   
Помня о невозможности поцелуев, я грубо прихватываю зубами кожу чуть выше его ключицы, чувствуя, как всё вокруг начинает кружиться. Музыка, приближаясь, звучит всё громче и громче, а толпа приходит в движение. Нас задевают локтями, плечами, мокрыми липкими спинами, но всем, в общем-то, наплевать на двух отчаянно кусающихся кретинов, которые — в свою очередь — точно так же в гробу видали чьё-то авторитетное мнение.  
Какой нафиг гроб, мы же решили, что меня после смерти кремируют.  
Офигенно. Мы решили. Мы.  
Задыхаясь, я рычу хорьку в шею что-то злое и неприличное, а он легко двигает бёдрами мне навстречу. Я бы схватил его в охапку и аппарировал, но после аппарации в таком состоянии не соберу ни себя, ни его. А вот хватать мне не запрещают, на это никаких ограничений тощий ублюдок ещё не накладывал. И я сгребаю этого слизеринского принца, блять, путаюсь пальцами в его волосах — они действительно мягкие, с силой оттягиваю их — так, что Малфой шипит и матерится сквозь зубы.  
Музыка орёт уже в непосредственной близости, и, вывернувшись из моих типа объятий, он ищуще всматривается куда-то в бездну за моим правым плечом.  
— Смотри! — указывает куда-то.  
Я и смотрю. На него.   
Потому что у него, между прочим, невъебенно красивые губы, и как только я в школе не замечал. Люди с такими губами просто крышесносно делают минет, я уверен.  
— Да блять, не на меня смотри, придурок! — или мне кажется, или он растягивает слова ещё сильнее, чем раньше. — А вон туда!  
Я послушно разворачиваюсь и застываю с открытым ртом.  
Посреди улицы — нечто, заставившее толпу замолчать, разойтись, расступиться, охренеть, одеревенеть. Посреди улицы — торжественная процессия. Яркая, украженная блестящими лентами и огромными флагами колонна движется медленно и плавно. Несколько платформ, одна вычурнее другой, сделанные с единственной целью — чтобы все вокруг языки проглотили от офигения.  
Я бы проглотил. В переносном смысле. И не свой, а малфоевский.  
Краем глаза кошусь на него, чтобы… чтобы заметить, что его, блять, уже нет рядом со мною.

 

**Rex**

 

Малфой обнаруживается секунд через двадцать — я просто нахожу взглядом светлую макушку с разноцветными прядями. Этот кретин пробивается ближе к платформам.  
И, похоже, этот кретин пробивается не к абы какой платформе, а к центральной. Огромной алой платформе, на которой возвышается нечто вроде пиздец какого здорового королевского трона. Внутри трона, как в здоровенной карете, явно едут людишки, но пока никто их не видит.  
Чтобы понять, что на уме у хорька, к Трелони ходить не надо. И без того ясно: будет получать удовольствие сам и ломать его всем остальным.  
Обломанный кайф срастается крайне редко. И, чтобы его не обламывать, нужно перехватить тупую блондинку — или присоединиться к ней, в смысле к нему. Я бросаюсь вдогонку, на ходу вытаскивая волшебную палочку.  
— Малфой, блять! — настигаю уже у самой колонны.  
Беснующейся толпе до нас — хвала Моргане! — очевидно нет дела.  
— Я не блядь, я тебе уже говорил, — меланхолично отвечает он, стрельнув в меня затуманенными глазищами, и продолжает движение.  
— Какого хрена ты творишь? — мне остаётся только помочь ему, когда своими тонкими пальцами Малфой хватается за край королевской платформы.  
— Развлекаю тебя, идиот, — он легко забирается наверх и тут же протягивает мне руку. — Ну же.  
— Какого хрена? — повторяю я в недоумении, уже оказавшись на платформе.  
— Сверху лучше, — пожимает плечами.  
От такой двусмысленной формулировки у меня краснеют, кажется, даже уши. Вот уж, блин, большое спасибо. Всю жизнь мечтал постоять на всеобщем обозрении с неслабой эрекцией.  
— Проблемы?  
— Никаких, что ты, — я примирительно поднимаю руки, в одной из которых зажата волшебная палочка.  
Всегда мечтал творить непонятно что в процессии Бахуса на Сент-Чарльз Авеню, разумеется.   
Ушатанность внезапно наваливается на меня, оборачиваясь усталостью, и я почти готов спрыгнуть обратно — туда, где толпа уже начинает выпрашивать себе праздничное подаяние, но Малфой, словно прочувствовав мои настроения, бросается ко мне и, схватив за рубашку, отчётливо произносит:  
— Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь.  
— Эээ… — я не знаю, что на это можно ответить, но даже за две секунды способен придумать десяток способов, как это использовать.  
— Буду говорить лишь то, что ты желаешь услышать, — хорёк продолжает изображать Искусителя, и его вообще никоим образом не ебёт, что мы находимся у всех на виду.  
Слизеринский, мать его, эгоизм.  
— Ну? — Малфой толкает меня к спинке трона и прижимается всем телом; его глаза лихорадочно горят, расширенные зрачки уже «съели» всю радужку, в уголках проступают красные капилляры. — Давай же, — и снова прижимается бёдрами, ширинка к ширинке, — сука, возьми себя в руки! — в конце концов, срывается на истерику.  
Я ненавижу истерики.  
Хочешь увидеть Гарри Поттера на всё согласным — пусти слезу, блин, или просто сделай голос дрожащим. Ну, поорать тоже можно.  
Джинни этот цирк охрененно успешно разыгрывала долгие годы. Только мне всё равно всегда нравились мальчики.  
— Что надо делать? — с удовольствием отлепляюсь от трона, с сожалением — от Малфоя.  
— Играть, — нервным движением уработавшейся шалавы он откидывает волосы назад, — ты — аврор, я — твой напарник, внутри — Пожиратели Смерти.   
\- Внутри — придурки, и ты — такой же придурок, хорёк. И я — придурок, если с тобою связался, — бормочу себе под нос, чтобы скрыть от самого себя жуткий факт.  
Факт заключается в том, что из всей малфоевской тирады про ролевые игры, мне больше всего понравилась часть «я — твой». Надеюсь, он и правда даст без единого поцелуя.  
Всё вокруг разворачивается разноцветными полосами, время то ли замирает, то ли с утроенной силой несётся вперёд, а я… Что я? Я покорно следую — и за временем, и за Малфоем, проклиная себя, коллег, друзей, знакомых и вообще весь мир, возомнивший вдруг, что в Новом Орлеане мне самое место.  
— Бросьте! Бросьте нам что-нибудь! — раздаются из толпы пьяные голоса.  
— Бросьте! Бростье! Бростье! — скандируют наряженные в карнавальные костюмы бабульки.  
— Брось! Брось! — визжат размалёванные девицы.  
— Бросай, — орут мужики.  
— Симфония голых тел, — повторяю сквозь зубы, ныряя под полог вместе с Малфоем.   
«Какофония голых тел», — мысленно сам себя исправляю, последовательно швыряясь парализующими заклинаниями в людей, находящихся внутри трона. Они не сопротивляются. А если бы и сопротивлялись, то всё равно б не смогли ничего мне противопоставить. Интересно, нужно ли будет потом стирать память, или им всё равно пофигу, потому что они — как и все тут — тоже под кайфом?...  
— Силенцио, — на всякий случай я залепляю им магией рот.  
И, повернувшись к Малфою, вижу в его глазах настоящую зависть. Ну, насколько вообще возможно увидеть что-то в глазах слизеринца под абсентом. И под травой. Но под травой, и под абсентом лишённый магии хорёк отчего-то всё ещё способен угадывать мысли безо всякой легилеменции.  
— Жалеть меня не надо, — он отворачивается и, согнувшись в три погибели, начинает что-то искать по коробкам.  
— Я не собирался жалеть, — отвечаю поспешно, и тут же понимаю, что сморозил не то. — Я просто…  
— Ты просто что, Поттер?   
Малфой, блин, он и в Новом Орлеане Малфой. Зрачки — как блюдца, шатается, но продолжает язвить. Идиотство, честно, по-другому не скажешь.  
— Ничего.  
— Скажешь, что понимаешь меня, и знаешь, что я испытываю?  
— Отстань.  
— Это ты отстань, — он выпрямляется, держа в руках две расшитых бисером торбы, и кидает одну из них мне. — Мне всё равно, что ты знаешь.  
Я открываю странную сумку и поднимаю на Малфоя недоумённый взгляд.  
— Фальшивые монеты, бусы, чётки, куколки, сладости, — перечисляет он в ответ скучающим тоном. — Кидать в толпу. Ты же слышал, как просят.  
Слышал. Да и сейчас слышу. Новоорлеанцы орут так, что разбудят и мёртвого. Лишь бы не Воландеморта. И не Снейпа, пожалуйста.  
На мгновение у меня мелькает мысль позаимствовать у несчастных магглов, бывших хозяев этой платформы, их костюмы, но хорёк опережает меня со схожей идеей.  
— Держи, — протягивает мне комок алой ткани. — Мантия.  
— Аврорская? — пьяно ужасаюсь я. Причём на полном серьёзе.  
Уголки его губ ползут вверх в умильной и на этот раз вовсе не блядской улыбке.  
— Нет, идиот, королевская!  
Я встряхиваю мантию, чтобы лучше её рассмотреть, и почти сразу же накидываю на себя. Расправляю. На плечах у неё — белый мех, а швы выполнены золотистыми нитками.  
— Вы готовы, мой господин? — издевается рядом хорёк, уже облачённый в такую же.  
На лице у него — маска, а в руках — ещё одна, для меня.  
— Готов, — я натягиваю маску и быстро киваю, но тут же, спохватившись, спрашиваю: — А если я — король, то ты, в такой же мантии, кто?  
Малфой хмурит лоб, не зная, что на это ответить. Я кожей чувствую, что он сомневается: ни у принцев, ни у других придворных не может быть такой же порфиры, как у монарха. Словно признавая своё поражение, этот бледный ублюдок пожимает плечами, высокомерно выпячивает подбородок и, откинув полог, выбирается из-под трона наружу.  
Офигеть. Он не догадался.  
Моя королева.

 

**Kaboom - Kaboom!**

 

Остаток карнавала никак не укладывается в голове полностью — исключительно калейдоскопом.  
Вот Малфой называет меня господином и рексом, а я перебираю его волосы вместе с ветром. Ветру особенно нравится зелёная прядка, а мне — тёмно-красная. Я накручиваю её на палец, сильно оттягивая вниз, и хорёк от этого шипит и озверело скалится.  
У него идеально белые зубы. Мелкие и острые.  
У меня вся шея в следах от укусов.  
Мне этого мало.  
— Я такой твой, — блядски хрипит он мне в губы, прижимаясь всем телом, прямо там, возле грёбаного огромного трона, под перекрёстными взглядами тысяч магглов и — наверняка — пары десятков волшебников.  
Выясняется, что «я такой твой» — это три слова, от которых герой Британии готов кончить в штаны. Любопытно.  
— Я такой твой, — он развязно подмигивает мне, с размаху зашвыривая в толпу целую горсть пластмассовых галлеонов.  
Вообще-то, изначально там были «дублоны», но трансфигурация — делов-то на пять минут для мистера главного блять аврора на отдыхе, так что я тоже запускаю руку в свою разноцветную сумку и, вынув оттуда несколько безделушек, отправляю их в полёт над человеческим морем.  
Сверху и вправду лучше. Всё видно.  
Множество рук, поднятых в воздух: бледные и загорелые, худые и толстомясые, обнажённые и обтянутые одеждой…  
Множество лиц, в крикливом ожидании «Бросьте нам что-нибудь!» повёрнутых к движущейся процессии: юные и старческие, мужские и женские, накрашенные и не испачканные пятнами макияжа…  
Множество тел, трущихся друг об друга, как в заправском ночном, блин, клубе: бледные и загорелые, юные и старческие, худые и толстомясые, мужские и женские, обнажённые и обтянутые одеждой… Нет, только о накрашенности говорить не приходится, хотя наверняка кто-то из них облит сегодня если не красками, то блёстками — точно, с ног до головы и с головы до ног.  
Малфой наклоняется с платформы и протягивает руки в толпу. Его тут же хватают и начинают тянуть на себя, но хорёк и не думает вырываться.  
Этот урод, как я уже понял, наслаждается тем, что его все хотят.  
И — да, он не урод.  
В общем, мне приходится в два шага пересечь нашу платформу, грубо взять его сначала за полу плаща, потом за плечо (а хотелось бы просто — грубо взять, без всяких других уточнений) и, вырвав из цепких ручонок опьяневших от карнавала людей, встряхнуть, как тряпичную куклу.  
— Не ломай мне кайф, Поттер, — лениво выталкивает он одними губами.  
Я нихрена не слышу, но всё понимаю. Как будто этому тощему пидарасу вообще можно хоть как-то сломать этот блять его «кайф». Но я соглашаюсь с ним:  
— Хорошо. Я тебе лучше нос сломаю, хорёк, — и заношу руку для того, чтоб ударить.  
И я бы ударил — если бы в его невозможных блядских глазах в прорезях маски хоть на мгновение промелькнул отголосок страха. Но, то ли потому, что невозможно промелькнуть страху в одних лишь, расширенных до предела зрачках, то ли потому, что бесцветные глаза Малфоя сроду никаких эмоций не выражали, в них ничего не меняется. Он смотрит на меня пустыми глазами, презрительно кривит губы, висит в моих руках абсолютно безвольно — и ждёт.  
Я его отпускаю.  
— Пошёл ты к чёрту, Малфой.  
— Если ты имел в виду ад, — он поправляет свою красную мантию, — то я уже там. И довольно давно.  
Где-то за спиной взрываются фейерверки. Потом ещё и ещё. И ещё. И примерно отсюда в моей памяти начинается грёбаный полный провал, который заканчивается только когда я прихожу в себя — снова в его квартире.  
Волшебная палочка в кармане джинсов неудобно упирается в ногу. Я лежу на полу, а хорёк стоит рядом со мной и вглядывается в моё лицо с исследовательским интересом. На его лице всё ещё карнавальная маска. Поднимаю руку — на моём уже нет.  
— Привет, — глупо говорю я.  
А Малфой начинает мерить комнату шагами, крутя в пальцах новый косяк и неся абсолютную ересь о том, как он меня ненавидел, ненавидит и будет ненавидеть за всё то, что с ним случилось.  
— Ты — из прекрасного мира, конечно. Из мира, который выкинул меня вон. Хуй пойми куда, на обочину, — он подкуривает, затягивается, выдыхает и принимается рыться в ящиках своего рассохшегося стола. — Грибы будешь? Или сироп?  
— Может, нам хватит?  
— Конечно, блять, хватит. Давно уже хватит. Но всё-таки, грибы будешь?  
— Нет.  
— А что будешь? — он вопросительно дёргает худыми плечами.  
Я отвечаю банально и просто:  
— Тебя.  
Малфой возвращается ко мне и присаживается рядом. Молча смотрит. У меня нет сил терпеть.  
— Почему ты такой ублюдок? — выдыхаю сквозь зубы.  
Из-за шума в ушах мне почти не слышно фейерверков на улице. Если я не кончу в ближайшие пятнадцать минут, то просто взорвусь.  
— Я не ублюдок.  
— Но ты… — я пытаюсь широким жестом обвести всё пространство вокруг, но моя рука упирается ему в грудь. — Это всё…  
— Что?  
Со стороны всё, как обычно, покажется смешным, но мне действительно интересно, пусть я и не в адеквате. Впрочем… Перед тем, как привести меня домой сегодня утром, он сам сказал, что доверять трезвым нельзя.  
— Зачем тебе жить так? — я захожусь в кашле, потому что бледноглазая немочь устраивает мне «паровозик». В смысле, затягивается, наклоняется ко мне и выпускает дым прямо в губы.  
— У меня нет магии, — хрипло отвечает Малфой.  
— Но у тебя есть, ты же сам говорил, деньги, имение… С таким набором и будущее вполне может быть.  
— А нахрен мне нужно это будущее? У меня есть деньги, имение, — он, кривляясь, передразнивает меня, и в его глазах мечутся искры, — но нет никаких тормозов.  
— Долой тормоза, — я тянусь губами к его губам.  
— Долой, — соглашается он, но отворачивается.  
Чтобы тут же прикусить мою мочку и без предисловий положить руку прямо туда, куда нужно.   
Я уже говорил, что если не кончу в ближайшие пятнадцать минут, то взорвусь? Так вот, кажется, надменный слизеринский, мать его, принц нашёл способ сделать так, чтобы я не взорвался.  
Он расстёгивает молнию, с силой вжимая пальцы мне в пах. Приспускает джинсы вместе с трусами, с неопределённой интонацией хмыкает — и давит ладонью на член. Сцепив зубы, я чуть подаюсь навстречу.  
— Будь паинькой, — хорёк чуть ослабляет нажатие, — не дёргайся. Лучше покури! — он глубоко затягивается и передаёт мне косяк. — Увижу, что зря переводишь траву, брошу на полпути. Учти это.  
Я послушно беру аккуратно скрученный ключ к вселенскому счастью и торопливо глотаю обжигающий едкий дым, отчего тлеющий огонёк слегка вспыхивает. Малфой довольно ухмыляется и сползает вниз. Он не толкается, разводя мои ноги в стороны, он же Малфой, нахрена ему такие сложности? Просто берёт и наваливается сверху. Всем телом. Мне было бы тяжело, если бы не было наплевать, потому что в тот самый момент, когда я собираюсь возмутиться, губы белобрысого ублюдка смыкаются на головке.  
— Блять, — сдавленно шепчу я и тут же снова делаю затяжку.  
Горло дерёт, но с этой бляди станется выполнить свою угрозу.  
Пока что до этого далеко. Пока что его влажный рот медленно вбирает мой член — так медленно, что я бы, наверное, не выдержал и либо сам двинул бёдрами ему навстречу, либо подтолкнул рукой его голову, если б не был занят общением с марихуаной. Трава расслабляет. Мне совсем не хочется шевелиться… И наслаждение, наверное, тоже должно быть ленивым и медленным, но всё внутри скручивается в тугую спираль, дрожит внизу живота, стучит прилившей кровью в висках и в ноющих яйцах.  
Я раз за разом затягиваюясь, стараясь как можно дольше задерживать при этом дыхание — так и вставляет сильнее, и от собственного возбуждения отвлекает: происходящее хочется растянуть как минимум в бесконечность. У хорька — те же цели, во всяком случае, действует он точно как человек, который не хочет довести меня до оргазма за тридцать секунд.  
Хотя мог бы.  
И… насчёт его губ. Я был прав.  
На улице взрываются фейерверки, у меня под черепной коробкой взрываются фейерверки, у меня перед глазами взрывались бы фейерверки — если я б только смежил веки. Но я не могу. Не могу оторваться от этой охренительно прекрасной картины: голова Малфоя качается вверх и вниз, спутанные пряди волос, влажные от пота (здесь очень душно и во всех смыслах жарко), движутся с ней синхронно, рот скользит по моему члену, оставляя за собой мокрый след.  
Он стонет, не разжимая губ, и его стон порождает такую вибрацию, что хочется остановить время, нажать на паузу — и жить так вечно: с этим неебическим стояком, с этой влажностью горячего рта, с этим его стоном на выдохе…  
— А-а-аах, — а что ещё тут можно сказать?  
Чувствуя, что я уже на краю, Малфой отстраняется. Ему наплевать на мой разочарованный взгляд и на то, что косяк вдруг начинает плясать в моих дрожащих от напряжения пальцах. Впрочем, нет, на косяк ему не наплевать: грёбаная блондинка берёт меня за запястье и затягивается прямо с руки, долго, умело, пьяно, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза.  
Абсолютно по-блядски. Совершенно по-блядски.  
Абсолютно, блять, совершенно.

 

**Obsession**

 

А потом Малфой заменяет рот пальцами — и руки у него такие же охуенные, как и губы. Даже я не сумел бы дрочить себе лучше: скорость, ритм, сила, темп — всё ровно так, как мне нравится.  
Но самый кайф для меня почему-то заключается в том, как он дышит.  
Рвано. Прерывисто. Громко.  
Я, пожалуй, спишу это на действие марихуаны. И на него же уже точно спишу то, что вижу нас обоих как будто со стороны, когда реальность взрывается фейерверком-оргазмом.  
— Поттер, — Малфой смеётся, ладонью размазывая сперму по моему животу.  
Хоть бы рубашку перед этим задрал, сволочь. Лежи теперь в мокро-липко-холодной…  
— Что?  
— Кто бы мог подумать, да? Ты и я, в Новом Орлеане, — он забирает у меня косяк, вытягивает из него последние крохи дурмана и тушит об пол, — никогда бы не поверил.  
— Ага, — отвечаю бездумно.  
Я бы тоже никогда не поверил, но мне сейчас не до этого — мне сейчас ни до чего… Тугая пружина внизу живота ещё всё легонечко вздрагивает, мышцы чуть сокращаются, в ушах звенит, а в голове пусто. Как будто в первый раз, блин.  
Впрочем, конкретно так — действительно первый раз, спасибо голландскому методу и не голландскому тоже.  
Но мне мало, мне офигительно мало, мне хочется ещё и ещё. И хорьку, похоже, хочется ещё и ещё, и ему тоже офигительно мало, но только не меня, а его дурацкой травы.  
— Будешь? — спрашивает он, неопределённо взмахивая рукой.  
— Может, хватит уже? Если тебе так необходимо постоянно что-то держать во рту, ты мог бы хотя бы курить обычные сигареты…  
Или отсасывать мне круглые сутки.  
— Табак? — Малфой говорит это с презрением и жалостью. — Нет. Запомни, Поттер: если оно зелёное — выкури, если коричневое — отправь в унитаз.  
Эта мысль превосходно приживается в моём изменённом сознании: я беру себе на заметку выкинуть из дома пачку Lucky Strike, забытую кем-то из случайных любовников, и больше никогда на неё не коситься, прикидывая…  
— Поцелуй меня? — надо же с чего-то начинать более серьёзные действия.  
Потому что минет для Малфоя, я уверен, это нечто вроде рукопожатия.  
Он удивлённо таращится на мои губы.  
— Поцелуй меня, — повторяю.  
Эти слова, наверное, самая большая ошибка, которую я когда-либо совершал, но при этом они, может быть, самое важное, что я сделал в жизни.  
— Никаких поцелуев, Поттер, — со скучающим видом хорёк поправляет волосы, несколько раз проводя пальцами по разноцветным прядям.  
— Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты меня поцеловал?  
— Малфои не целуют тех, в кого не влюблены.  
— Но трахают?  
— Конечно, — он пожимает плечами, — Любить кого-то — порядок, и трахаться — тоже неплохо. Но если делать и то, и другое с одним и тем же человеком, это даст ему слишком большую власть над тобой.  
— Мне не нужна власть над тобой, — говорю я.  
Хотя вообще-то это было б неплохо. Империо — и никаких проблем, и наглый грёбаный хорёк раздвигает передо мной ноги каждую ночь и каждое утро.  
Но ему вряд ли понравится такая перспектива.  
— И что же я должен сделать, чтобы ты в меня влюбился? — в сотый раз за день я запускаю пальцы в его волосы, захватывая их в кулак и больно натягивая. — Я дам тебе всё, чего ты захочешь. Чего ты хочешь, Малфой?  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, что упускал все эти годы, — в его глазах впервые мне чудится что-то похожее на человеческие эмоции.  
— Все эти годы? Слушай, я не хочу это понимать. Я хочу это почувствовать и — желательно — внутри тебя, ладно?  
Светлая бровь насмешливо изгибается. Губы кривятся в ухмылке.   
Он приподнимается и, не отводя взгляда от моего лица, расстёгивает ремень. Показушно, одним движением вытягивает его и отбрасывает к деменоторовой матери. Двумя руками справляется с пуговицей, дёргает молнию. И…  
…Мне срывает крышу. Срывает сразу и полностью — прям до фундамента. Или даже глубже, ко всем хуям, вместе с подвалом, потому что происходящее между нами объяснить как-то иначе просто напросто невозможно.  
Я набрасываюсь на него. Пытаюсь сорвать рубашку, но получается, честно, хреново: это только в мечтах пуговицы быстро расстёгиваются или быстро вырываются с мясом. Я отчаянно дёргаю её в разные стороны, и поцелуев мне сейчас охренительно не хватает, с ними собственная неловкость была бы не такой устрашающей… Я вжимаюсь лицом в его шею, цепляясь зубами за нитку бус.  
Бусы рвутся вместе с рубашкой.  
— Блять, — отстраняясь, возмущается проклятый хорёк, глядя на разлетающиеся по полу разноцветные шарики. — Поттер!  
— Купишь новые, — у меня, наконец-то, получается стянуть разорванную рубашку с его рук.  
— Поттер!  
— Ладно, я куплю, — я готов подписаться на всё, что угодно. — Красные, — я пропускаю между пальцев ту_самую_прядь.  
— Пурпурные, — поправляет Малфой. — Пурпурный, золотистый и зелёный, цвета карнавала, — судорожный вдох, — цвета Марди-Гра.  
Я провожу языком длинную линию вдоль его острой ключицы, одной рукой продолжаю путаться в его волосах, второй скольжу по спине — и ниже, а он… А он обхватывает ладонями моё лицо и поворачивает к себе.  
Смотрит в глаза.  
И целует меня.  
Малфой. Целует. Меня. Офигеть.   
И не только целует — безудержно, страстно шарит руками по телу, гладитхватаетсжимает, бесстыдно впечатывает подушечки пальцев в мою спину, а бёдра — в мои бёдра… У меня снова встаёт (а с ним вообще без стояка невозможно!), и у хорька на самом деле та же история — такой же напряжённый, пульсирующий и подрагивающий от нетерпения член, и я тянусь к нему, чтобы… Я замираю, не дотянувшись.  
Кончик моей собственной палочки упирается мне под сердце.  
Уверенный сразу в двух вещах: в том, что это шутка, и в том, что эта шутка — откровенно тупая, я пытаюсь перехватить палочку, и, кажется, именно этого белобрысая сволочь и ждёт. Пару раз толкнув меня для вида, Малфой легко вырывает её из моих рук и, направив на меня, говорит:  
— Петрификус Тоталус!  
Блять. Взятая с боя палочка слушается его как родная. Видимо, в отличие от меня, он сражался всерьёз. Мои руки прилипают к телу, из ног будто бы пропадают кости, я грёбаным кулём падаю на пол.  
Этот ублюдок, даже не удосужившись застегнуть штаны, выуживает откуда-то из шкафа верёвку и деловито принимается меня связывать. Нахрен связывать, если можно применит Инкарцеро, мне не понятно.  
Закончив, он ведёт себя ещё более невменяемо.  
— Фините инкантатем! — и я снова могу шевелиться.  
— Что ещё за игры с привязыванием? — тут же выплёвываю. — Ты с ума сошёл?   
— Очень просто сойти с ума, когда ты живешь год за годом на самой периферии мира, Поттер. Без магии.  
Ебать.  
Закинув на плечо невесть откуда взявшуюся сумку, он с жалостью смотрит на меня, шепчет:  
— Обливиэйт, — и аппарирует.

* * *

Я связан.  
Дёргаю руками. Узлы вязали, похоже, круглые идиоты, с этим я справлюсь.  
Я ничего не понимаю.  
Это уже серьёзней.  
И ничего не помню.  
Я медленно оглядываюсь, понимая, что мне совсем незнакома комната, в которой я нахожусь. Единственное окно заклеено плотным мусорным пакетом, рядом — деревянный стол, кособокий и изрядно потёртый, часть ящиков выдвинута. В углу комнаты — продавленный диван, застеленный несвежим измятым бельём, напротив дивана — шкаф с болтающими на петлях створками. Ветхий стул, вешалка для одежды. Больше в комнате ничего нет.  
Ну, разве что пепельница на полу. Рядом со мной.   
И — раскатившиеся по всей комнате бусины. Пурпурные, золотые, зелёные… Цвета Марди-Гра.  
Марди-Гра?


End file.
